Distinctio Devoveo
by segreti
Summary: What happened to Remus between teaching at Hogwarts and going back to the order?
1. Lupin Now

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys or any of their worlds. Wish I did but one can't live on wishes…

Author's babble: I know this is particularly short but it IS after all a prologue! So if you want to get a full feel for the story please read this and the next chapter as well! Ok thanks very much! This is my first fic so pleeease review! Alright I'll let you get on to your reading!

Segreti

DISTINCTIO DEVOVEO: PROLOGUE: LUPIN NOW

"Goodbye…Moony." As the words left his lips they felt strange. As if, finally a stage in his life was over.

A shadow of a smile flickered over Remus's face as he said it, he and Moony had been through good times together, but he was no longer the child he once was and as he stepped into the carriage supplied to him he imagined he saw a young boy, overly thin, averagely tall with light brown hair and slightly ambered eyes, wink at him 'Goodbye Remus' he mouthed with a mischievous grin. Then in a blink of an eye the vision was gone, as was moony.

Remus was sad to leave the school it was true. He had enjoyed that year of teaching Harry and his class; it had been like being at school again. But now it was over and care wore heavily on his heart, the complaints would soon be flooding in.

Ex professor Remus J Lupin actually had no idea where he was going. Courtesy of professor Dumbledore he had the carriage and it's pair of thestrals at his disposal for as long as he needed them, but the fact was that he really didn't know where he wanted to go. His first idea had been to try and hunt down Sirius but then he realised he could be followed and also he'd never find him. His second idea had been to go to Nottingham, to his parents but then he realised he probably wouldn't be welcomed there. His third idea was the one, in the end he stuck with. He would go home to his small rented house in Hogsmede. He should at least be able to stop by and gather his thoughts there. So he directed the thestrals and the carriage jerked forwards and away from Hogwarts. That chapter in his life had ended.

It was time for Remus to grow up at last. He was Moony no longer. Lupin now.


	2. Hunted

Well here's the promised chapter, hope you enjoy it!

Segreti

DISTINCTIO DEVOVEO: CHAPTER 1: HUNTED

He arrived at the edge of Hogsmede village only ten minutes later. It seemed strangely quiet in the normally busy, welcoming wizard village. There were few people about and the few that were seemed nervous and were glancing around and any particular opportunity. A lot of the shops were closed too, why?

Remus was immediately on edge. Something wasn't right. So, keeping with an air of caution Lupin took his trunk from the carriage and sent the thestrals and carriage back to the school, continuing the short journey to his house on foot. He stuck to the shadows of the streets as he and the other marauders had done so many times. His heart began to beat faster and faster as he passed through the streets, each second seeming to pass like an hour. Eventually his home was in sight, nothing seemed out of the ordinary but Remus's instinct screamed at him that not all was it seemed. He wasn't one to ignore instinct so; leaving his trunk outside he pushed open a window and dropped silently through the opening.

The window lead into a small office Remus kept at the back of the house. There was barely enough space in the room for the desk let alone Remus and as he dropped through the window he landed on the desk knocking off a spherical glass paperweight. For a second fear rushed through his system as he waited for the inevitable thud the paperweight would make. But the noise didn't come. It was lucky really in an ironic sort of way. The office was a mess, ripped apart by a somewhat brutal search. Ink was spattered on the walls and over the discarded parchment, the contents of the normally neatly kept drawers were strewn across the mass of papers, bottles, gadgets and that set of Phoenix feather quills James had got him for his 18th birthday.

Somehow Lupin managed to trick himself into feeling shocked and even a little angry. Secretly Remus's subconscious was well aware of what had happened but he refused to accept it. He had to find out who it was, confirm his suspicions. So, very, very quietly Remus picked a path across the room through the flood of ruined possessions to the door. He put his ear to the door and listened, there was conversation.

"They said it wouldn't take long…" A young petulant voice sighed,

"Shut up Rigel," A slightly rougher, older sounding voice replied. "He's late, so what? It's not like he's going anywhere he should look forward to…" The voice wasn't cold but business like as if it were just something that had to be done.

"What if he knows we're here?" The voice of Rigel asked huffily.

"How could he know?" A third voice, asked, this one contained an underlying element of charm, a rich, full sounding tone. "There's no-one to tip him off and where else would he go? We've already got people at his parents house." Remus suddenly felt betrayed, his parents would allow that? They'd always seemed so…accepting. "He's been aiding Black Rigel, he needs to be brought in." The smooth voice finished off.

So that was it. Of course! Because of Peter's escape they didn't know Sirius was innocent, and until Sirius was proven innocent Remus would still be guilty. Remus was abruptly hit with a flare of pride in Sirius; this must have been what it was like poor Padfoot, except a million times worse. Remus lowered his sight line to he could see through the keyhole. Yes, definitely aurors, they were clad fully in black, athletic statures and wands drawn quivering in anticipation. He needed to escape. As quietly as he possibly could he collected up some parchment and pocketed some of the smaller books off the shelves. Just as he was about to climb up onto the desk he remembered something and stooped, collecting up the set of quills that had been James's present to him. But the sentimental nature of the memory cost him dearly, for as he picked up the last of the ten shining red gold quills the papers shifted and the temporarily paused descent of the paperweight continued, thudding heavily to the floor. Immediately the sound of rushed footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Lupin bundled himself out of the window non too gracefully and quickly heading over to his trunk, that was the last thing he wanted them to find, if it was found he would have nothing. He shoved the heavy trunk into a hedgerow and covered manually, he couldn't cast a concealment charm, as the aurors instruments would pick it up almost immediately and the charm wasn't hard to disable.

Just as Lupin had finished hastily hiding the trunk the door of the office could be heard pushing against the piled up papers that blocked it.

"Damn," Remus cursed under his breath as he steeled himself and got up from the ground where he had been hiding the case. "Quick Lupin you idiot," He said as he tripped in his hurry landing his hand sharply on the lock of the concealed case slitting his palm.

"Vulpa! Luthis!" The voice of the young man Rigel cried, "He's been here! He went through the window!" Seconds later Remus had broken into a run; his hand stung and left drops of scarlet on the path behind him.

"Damn it!" Remus whispered as he realised he was leaving a trail. He wrapped his hands in his robes but the cut was bleeding heavily now soaking through Remus's shamefully shabby clothing and dripping once more.

Hogsmede village was surrounded by forest, not only to keep muggles out, but also to keep wizards in. It was an oak wood sort of forest, few existed anymore and the ministry of magic was terribly proud of the entire village. Lupin was now not only cursing the ministry of magic, but their beautiful oak wood forest too. There was nowhere to go, or so it seemed. There were clearings everywhere and whichever way you turned seemed to lead back into the same place. There was a cave system somewhere higher up, he knew it, he had heard the tales. But where was the entrance to it? Few people knew, Remus being part of the majority who didn't. He could hear the aurors gaining on him; he was still running though the situation was futile. It was a speed that would have put Olympians to shame, not that he cared, however fast he was running he didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Then he fell. Of all the stupid things he could fall over a tree root had to be the most obvious and inside, below the levels of fear and rising pain streaking along his leg, was a small voice that cursed him for being such an unobservant fool.

In a second he was up again, but it was a second to late. They could see him now; they were closing in, wands drawn.

"Remus," The man with the silky voice said, a slight smile crossing his lips. It was probably meant to look warm and friendly but Remus could only interpret it as horrifyingly grim. "Come back with us. We don't want to hurt you Remus." It was true, they didn't want to hurt him, they wanted to take him to Azkaban without trial or question to have the soul sucked from his body. Lupin slowly backed away, his leg protesting horribly. When he had tripped over he had managed to fall on a particularly sharp snapped branch, that had gone straight into his lower leg and now his leg could hardly hold him.

"Don't be an idiot Remus," The business like voiced man cut in. "If you come now you'll live, if you don't then the hit wizards will be after you next." They were moving faster now, moving to circle him. His back was still unprotected though he could still escape. His mind began ticking over, thinking of a way to escape. "I…" Remus's statement was cut short by a loud noise it sounded like a crash. In that split second that Remus wasn't concentrating he felt a hand clamp down on his collar and something hit the back of his head, darkness rushed up to meet him and he was in no condition to resist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed it more to come soon!

Segreti


End file.
